The Proposal
by DevynRaye
Summary: Just one of the million awkward ways that Tony could propose the Pepper. TonyXPep but if you tilt your head and squint your eyes you can see a little Stony in there.


Tony flew into the window shattering the glass everywhere, of course not one scratch on the suit. "Pepper!"

"I'm right here." She said half angry, half frantic.

"Did you set off the bomb?"

"Yep this place is going to blow in T minus 13 seconds."

"Good, let's roll." He swiftly picked her up bridal style and broke through the roof of the crumbling building. "You'd think Count Nefaria would choose a less easy place to evacuate and obliterate."

"Well, well look who started his own demolishing service." Said Count Nefaria and behind him, followed by the Crimson Dynamo.

"Oh, look Pepper a trap." Tony stated not amused.

"Eight, seven…" Pepper counted nonchalantly. Letting the villains know they don't have must time, they began attacking; they gave everything they got at Tony, Tony gave everything he got into shielding Pepper, barely a scratch on the suit. "Three, two…"

"That's my cue!" Tony stated as he flew off and let the Villains, who tried to follow, get obliterated by the exploding building. He landed on a roof pad of some unknown building; well it was unknown to Pepper. Tony recognized it as the first place he ever kissed Pepper, but he was not known for being nostalgic so he didn't bring it up.

"Alright Tony, goodnight. Take me home." She sated annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon don't you wanna just enjoy the starry night sky." He pointed up, but the city was lit up so brightly that there were no lights to see.

Pepper looked up and said sarcastically, "Pretty. Want to take me home-

"Marry me." He said inside the suit.

"-now?" Pepper finished her statement. "What?"

"You heard me."

Pepper tilted her head, "No ring, off both knees, mask on, that wasn't very traditional."

Tony lifted the mask, "I'm Tony Stark I don't need to be traditional." She raised her eyebrows. "Look you know I could call any Jewelry store I want and have it hand delivered to me, just answer the question."

"How I'm I supposed to know if you'll make a good husband when your still on the fence about being a boyfriend?" That word still felt weird to the both of them.

"I think I am a phenomenal boyfriend."

"You think you're a phenomenal everything."

"Well that's not untrue."

"What about the time you cheated on me."

"Okay in my defense I think one time is a very good number for me." Pepper started tapping her foot angrily. "And you said you weren't really mad about that because it was with Steve." He said attempting to be defensive.

"Glad to know about your sexual orientation."

"I'm bi, that's not exactly a shocker now-a-days; besides he was just there being all ninety-year-old virgin and you me and my generosity I had to-" Tony stopped when he realized that this wasn't helping his case. "You should be happy, this leaves room for some double male threesomes." Pepper put her disapproving face on. "So that means you're considering it."

"Tony!" She yelled.

"It doesn't change the fact that I still love you! I think-"

"What was that?"

"It doesn't change?"

"No, after."

"You?"

"In between."

"The fact?"

"TONY!"

"I LOVE YOU!" He admitted.

Pepper was lost for words finally she got out, "You've- you've never told me that before."

"Would it help my case to say that I've never said that before?" He said in a monotone voice that only Pepper could look past.

She let out a huge sigh, "This in the roof we first kissed on." She stated nonchalantly even though she just noticed it.

"Oh look at that it is." He tried to sound as if he hadn't noticed.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I will marry you." Now it was Tony's turn to be lost for words. Pepper brought her hand up and waved it like Beyoncé.

Tony got the message and quickly tapped the head of his suit and Pepper heard a faint ringing. "Hey Happy, say you think you could extend this call to the biggest jewelry store?" Incoherent mumbling was heard from the other line. "No not Jared, give me something nice." He looked at Pepper as Happy was going through the list of stores and smiled, and she smiled back.


End file.
